Think You Can Wait
by Five.plus.Seven
Summary: Within a tight knit circle of friends, Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mikaelson are the closest and single friends in the group. As their friends deal with happy surprising changes in their lives, Bonnie and Kol get a surprise of their own when they discover they're going to be parents. Loosely based on Friends with Kids.
1. I

**Hi. I'm such a cottonheadedninnymuggins. Formerly written under LaRuche and I'm currently sporting .Seven.**

**Long time no see. I'm sorry I'm a bum with updating. I've been focused on college, which is paying off, and everything else in the world except for The Vampire Diaries. Writers block has plagued me since I've last updated another story on fanfiction. But I think I've got it beat.**

**As a heads up I've scrapped one story and I'm on the fence about Never Known Love. I love the story but not where I've taken it. I might put it down and rewrite it. I'm not sure. But, I'm positive I will complete this story. I don't think it'll be a long episodic tale but a nice simple, hopefully warming, story about Bonnie and Kol. It's loosely based off of the film Friends with Kids and for anyone who has read my story Alligator, you can think of this as a continuation of the story if everyone was human, slightly OOC, and in an AU.**

**I'll stop with all the jibber jabber and just get to the story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett stood in front of a large mirror in her bedroom just soaking in her reflection. Mossy green eyes bored into mossy green eyes slowly being lined with charcoal eyeliner. Chestnut hair cascading over her shoulders in soft curls, not a single hair out of place. Warm golden brown skin peeking through a simple black cocktail dress she's worn numerous times that never fails to flatter her figure.

Bonnie looked good. Real good. It was almost a waste since she wasn't doing anything exciting or special for the evening.

Tonight was nothing more than a simple get together Bonnie attends every month with her close friends. All of them are scattered throughout New York City and hardly get a chance to stop, breathe, and catch up with one another. It hasn't been that easy since they all graduated from college. But just like the classic film "St. Elmo's Fire" they all promised to be there for one another and meet up to keep each other grounded in the restless city.

"Bonnie," Someone sang from her living room as she put down her eyeliner. "I'm wearing that suit I bought from Zara a few months ago, remember?"

"Yeah," Bonnie answered as she began staining her lips with a cardinal red hue. "What about it, Kol?"

Kol Mikaelson, the last person Bonnie wanted to see at the moment, slid into the bedroom looking dapper and holding three different ties in his hands. "Should I wear this one for a pop of color, the patterned one, or keep it classy with the skinny black tie?"

"I'm not your damn stylist," With a smack of her lips Bonnie turned to Kol and eyed up the ties. "But I would keep it classy with the black tie. It's just the usually dinner."

Kol stood next to Bonnie by the mirror and began working on the black tie. "If it's just dinner then why are you wearing that dress?" He paused to fake a gasp. "What would your young students think?" Another fake gasp passed his lips before he reverted back to his slick smile. "Trying to impress someone, darling?"

"Yes I'm trying to find someone worth my time, unlike you. You're a pain in my ass."

Kol clutched his chest, wincing as if in pain. "Ooh you're breaking my heart." Kol finished his tie and grinned at the reflection. "We're matching. When we clean up we look good. Don't we?"

Bonnie put down her lipstick and took in her reflection again. With Kol standing next to her in his suit and her all dolled up in her dress, they looked like a pair. Bonnie almost regretted telling Kol to wear his black tie and go for the patterned one to make them not so uniformed. The small grin on his face wasn't doing her any favors and it became contagious since she was also smiling.

If one were to walk in on them one would look at them as if they were a couple. A young couple in love preparing for a night out on the town, but Bonnie and Kol were far from it. They were just friends. Two very good friends that were practically attached at the hip. They met for lunch weekly, spent the weekend at the movies, work out at the same gym, leave things at each other's places and just happen to live in the same building.

You know… like all very good friends do.

Kol pulled Bonnie close to him, breathing in the soft scent of vanilla spritzed upon her neck, but Bonnie quickly pushed him off of her, shrugging off his friendly gesture. "Whoa, you're in an ice queen mood tonight. Is it because you burned the lasagna?"

"I don't want to smell like you," Bonnie sighed and patted Kol on the shoulder. "Your cologne is really strong and stinky. I might have to burn this dress after the dinner." He actually smelt really good. Like Calvin Klein's CK One. "Do you think they'll notice we ordered out instead of making it?" She timidly asked. "Caroline knows I'm more into baking than cooking and-"

"Caroline and Klaus haven't had us over to eat at their place. I don't care what they think," He never does. "No one complains about our hosting skills. If Caroline, Klaus, or even Katherine slip out a whine, I'll kick them out."

"You have to stop being such a good friend to me," Bonnie smiled.

"Ugh tell me something I don't know."

Bonnie pinched Kol's cheek before yanking him by the ear out of the bedroom. "Alright pretty boy, enough. We have some cleaning up to do."

"I love it when you're rough with me."

Bonnie chuckled and released Kol's ear. "Don't be gross."

* * *

"Can you walk any slower Klaus," Caroline huffed as she dashed towards an elevator. "I want to get there on time and you're just strolling eighty paces behind me. I don't understand why it's so hard for us to just show up on time."

Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson and her husband Niklaus Mikaelson were on their way up to Bonnie's apartment for dinner. Both were dressed to the nines with Caroline sporting a simple navy blue empire waist dress while Klaus wore a tailored Tom Ford suit. The two were always prompt at every event their friends hosted, mostly due to Caroline's socialite behavior and strong distaste in being tardy, and forever stylish thanks to the Klaus and his family's wealth. The two of them were the unstoppable power couple of the group.

Caroline, Bonnie's best friend, ran her own fashion blog and would occasionally contribute to VICE magazine's fashion section. Her keen sense of trends, bubbly spirit, blond bombshell looks, and outstanding intellect always keeps Bonnie on her toes and never ceases to amaze her.

Klaus, Kol's older half-brother, works closely with their father, Mikael Mikaelson, an art dealer. Klaus, being an artist himself, also paints and has shows at his studio whenever he can. Klaus isn't like most men Caroline dated in the past. He wasn't the typical all American guy. He was much more cultured and super English with his thick accent. When he met Caroline she not only stole his breath and cheese danish, but his heart as well.

"Everyone isn't as anal as you Caroline," Klaus whispered causing Caroline's face to flush at her husband's words. "I think it's one of your finest and most irritating attributes."

"Oh shut up Klaus," Caroline snapped. "I think it's just a decent thing to do. Oh, look. I see everyone else. Hold the elevator. Katherine!" Caroline flagged over their friends to the elevator Klaus was holding open, politely shooing off strangers trying to get in.

Katherine Pierce, Matt Donovan, and Stefan Salvatore all waved as they shuffled towards Caroline and Klaus. Everyone quickly exchanged hugs and smiles as they entered the now closing elevator.

Katherine, the oldest in the group at age 27 and one of the wealthier friends in the bunch, works as an assistant to Diane von Furstenberg. She spends a majority of her time running around New York for meetings and delivering the latest sketches and fabric choices from Diane to numerous clients. Although Katherine basks in her career in fashion, flaunting the latest chic clothing, and indulging in the socialite life she was born into, her passionate heart and caring nature still shines through from time to time.

Matt, one of Bonnie's closest friends from childhood, co-owned a own bar and grill in Brooklyn called Vicki's, which Bonnie frequented whenever she could. Although it wasn't one of the hottest spots in the city, the food was decent and the crafted brews they served were great. Unlike Katherine and the Mikaelson's, Matt didn't have the world handed to him and he always had to work his ass off to get by. He put himself through college and worked most nights to keep up with his tuition. When Matt began working at Vicki's his boss took a liking to him and wanted to help him out once he graduated by letting him co-own the place with him.

Stefan, Katherine's on again off again boyfriend, is the youngest son of Giuseppe and Giulia Salvatore, both well known investors and philanthropists. He ran in the same circles as Niklaus and Kol growing up. All three of them constantly sitting at the kids table at lavish events and yearning to be somewhere else with other kids their own ages. Although he is a trust fund child he went off the road paved for him and decided to become a playwright. His parents, proud supporters of the arts, praised their creative son while his older brother Damon Salvatore continues to tease Stefan as he continues living off of the family fortune.

"You all finally decided to show up at our usual time," Caroline clapped her hands together and smugly smiled at her friends. "How's everyone?" Caroline leaned over and pressed the button to Bonnie's floor.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say Caroline seems a little grumpy." Katherine ran her hands through her curls and laced her fingers together.

"You catch on quick Kat," Caroline remarked. "Matt give me the details on Vicki's. How's it going."

Everyone was aware that Vicki's wasn't doing so good and Matt was struggling to pull together the money to keep the place afloat. He wasn't very fond of opening up about his financial troubles, especially since his friends are doing so well and they always give him pitying looks ready to just pool in the money to help him. But he's a Donovan and they don't just accept cash unless it's truly their last resort.

Matt loosened his tie a little and started twiddling his thumbs. "Honestly, it's doing quite well. I met with a guy who owns a few establishments in other boroughs and he's thinking about becoming a partner."

"That's great Matt, glad to hear it." Klaus nodded.

The group continued to chatter till the elevator opened and then they proceeded to shuffle towards Bonnie's place. They were all taken by surprise when Kol opened the door before they could knock.

"They're here," Kol sang waving everyone into the apartment. "Make yourselves comfortable by the table. Bonnie just finished setting the table."

Bonnie's place was very much her, from the choice of lights hanging from the ceiling down to the hardwood floors and tiles in her bathroom. Her living room walls were painted sage and adorned with modern paintings and framed concert and movie posters. Potted herbs lined her windowsills while stacks of old books, mostly from her Grandmother's library, were neatly stacked on shelves and a corner of her room.

Her furniture had a modern eclectic feel to them and they helped add more pops of color and life to her already inviting apartment.

Everyone shrugged off their fall jackets and gathered by the table in the dining area of the living room, inhaling the mouthwatering aroma from the food Bonnie was plating. It was a blackened shrimp fettucini Bonnie loved from an italian restaurant a few blocks away. After burning the lasagna she saw Martha Stewart make several times online and feeling too tired from work to start over, Bonnie said fuck it and just ordered everything and kept the kitchen messy to give off the idea she cooked.

"Hey everyone," Bonnie put down the final plate and hugged Caroline. "Let's just dig in before it get's cold." Bonnie sat down in her usual chair and poured herself a glass of wine.

Caroline scooted in next to Bonnie and cheerfully filled her in on Matt's good news. "So Matt is in talks with some guy to partner with him at the bar!"

Bonnie gave Matt a gleeful smile, truly proud for her friend. "I knew you'd do it. Matt will probably own several bars one day and school you richies."

"Bon, you're killing me with the praise," Matt chuckled. "How's teaching?"

"Fine. All of my students are respectful and I think they like me. We're working on a musical for the school and I'm directing it with one of the older students in the drama department..."

Kol watched over Bonnie and Matt as they merrily went back and forth conversing with one another. A slight tinge of jealousy flashed in his eyes before quickly dampening back to their usual bored look. "It's going to be great Matt. I'm accompanying you to opening night right, Bon?

"Uh, yeah," Bonnie remembered. "I mean, all of you can come if you can. I'll reserve some tickets. It'll open in April."

Caroline tried to hide a delighted grin from creeping across her face. "Well, that's interesting."

"Not really Barbie." Kol mumbled as he took a sip of wine.

"Bonnie are you still seeing that Luka guy?" Katherine quipped, pecking at her pasta.

Bonnie tensed at Katherine's question. Katherine set her up with Luka Martin, a handsome friend of Katherine who happened to work as a model. Their first date was spent at an event he was modeling in and Bonnie was alone most of the night watching him walk the runway. Although he was very sweet and took her out to a restaurant she was dying to get into for years, she wasn't really into Luka. They were on two very different paths and no matter how wild and great the sex was, she couldn't find herself falling for him. Breaking the news to Katherine would earn a death glare and a scolding.

"He wasn't that into me," Bonnie splayed with her food, keeping her gaze down on a piece of shrimp she planned on eating in a few minutes.

Katherine sucked her teeth and just eyed Bonnie before responding. "Well that's a shame. Models can be so into themselves sometimes. I know a great guy-"

"I'm good. I've been busy with the musical." Bonnie ate the shrimp off her plate, eyes still down on her plate.

"What about you Kol?" Kol shot a look at Matt. He wasn't fond of him. Matt was nice to him, but Kol could not bring himself to like the guy. "Still dating that girl Heather? She's a knockout."

"Nope. She was a bloodsucking nightmare."

Bonnie snorted. Heather was a nightmare. Seriously. Kol bought her flowers and showed up at her job for lunch and apparently she had him escorted out of her job by cops claiming she didn't know him. When he finally got everything cleared up she broke into his apartment claiming it was a fantasy she always wanted to play out. Having sex with a guy that's been in jail. He called the cops on her for breaking and entering. She sends him mail from Kansas now with her underwear neatly taped behind her letters. Both he and Bonnie burn her letters in his kitchen sink and then make delicious s'mores afterwards.

"Really? Sorry to hear that dude."

"Don't be Matt. But if you want, I can give you her number."

"Ooh, sour subject Kol? Maybe if you were nicer towards women you wouldn't have to sleep around with the crazies." Caroline raised an eyebrow at Kol, reaching for her glass of water.

"I see you're not drinking tonight Caroline, finally decided to cut back on your wild boozy ways?"

Klaus scowled at his younger sibling's overt rudeness towards his wife. Caroline simply smiled and held Klaus's hand, running her thumb over his coarse palms soothing away the tension building within him.

"Well Kol," Her eyes began to tear up with excitement. "I'm ten weeks pregnant!"

Katherine and Bonnie squealed in delight at the news, Stefan and Matt both got up and patted Klaus on the back. "Congrats you two! Why'd you hold out on us with the news?" Katherine asked.

"It's still a nice surprise to us, really. Ten weeks in and we still can't believe it. I practically had to tape her mouth shut so she wouldn't talk about it." Klaus beamed looking over at his glowing wife who simply nodded. Caroline was not the best at keeping secrets. She told Bonnie about every surprise party she planned for her weeks in advance by accident and always spoiled her birthday gifts. Her hiding her pregnancy was the best and most well kept secret she's hidden from Bonnie in years.

"You two are finally the actual parents of the group," Stefan joked, Matt agreeing with him. "So, we're all aunts and uncles to the adorable bundle of joy, right?"

Klaus scuffed, "Of course, plus Rebekah and Elijah." Klaus held up his glass and everyone slowly followed in suit. "Cheers to Caroline and I's first child."

"Cheers!" The table festively roared before sipping their respective drinks.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Bonnie and the cupcakes," Katherine held up the nicely wrapped box Bonnie kept hidden in her fridge for Katherine. Katherine always enjoyed a nice sweet treat from Bonnie whenever she visited her place. "I want a ticket for that show and text me sometime this week so we can go shopping."

"Will do Kat and see you later Stefan," Bonnie watched as Katherine practically pulled Stefan down the hallway towards the elevator. Bonnie could sense those two will be having sex at some point during the evening and their Facebook statuses will change shortly after. It's quite common for this to happen so instead of intervening Bonnie just smiled and waved at the sex starved pair.

Caroline looked out at what Bonnie was smiling at and snapped at the two down the hall before they slipped into an elevator. "I swear those two are so in love with each other it's disgusting and incredibly cute." She leaned in hugging Bonnie tightly. "Next time, I'm taking you out for lunch and we can gab like old times. Just me and my baby's godmother."

"Care..."

"Yes you're the godmother and don't try to weasel your way out. I need my best friend by my side next to that wolf in sheeps clothing I call a husband."

Bonnie and Caroline hugged once more before Klaus slipped past them and Caroline headed towards the elevator with him.

Bonnie looked back in her apartment, leaning on the doorframe and watching Matt slip on his jacket before he walked over towards her. His award winning goofy grin graced his face and his muscular arms, a gift from all the time and work he put into his high school football career, were outstretched and ready to wrap themselves around Bonnie. Bonnie was always game for a warm hug from matt so she didn't hesitate to hug him once he reached her.

"Don't let those kids tire you out and you know I'm always behind the bar at Vicki's ready to pour you a shot," Bonnie snickered into Matt's chest. "Alright Bunny. Don't stay up too late, it's a school night."

"Bye Matt." Bonnie waited till Matt got in the elevator before she closed the door and released a long pent up sigh.

* * *

"I don't think they're fucking yet," Caroline stated as she rummaged through her purse, causing Klaus and their cab driver to stare at her. "Hey, eyes on the road sir. I felt this cab swerve and I can't tip you if I'm dead."

The cabbie shook his head and returned his gaze to the road, turning the radio up a little louder to drown out the conversation in the back.

"You have no filter," Klaus pulled out his phone and began checking his messages. "Carebear, I don't see how Bonnie and Kol's relationship is our problem. Let those just do.. whatever it is they do."

"Well Klaus, we've known them for so long and they obviously are into each other. What single friends do we know of that have that sort of chemistry like them and aren't fucking? None! They're dynamic is disturbing me."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his wife's attitude towards their friends. He knows she means no harm but he's beginning to get tired of her constantly rambling on about Bonnie and Kol. It's been the same thing over and over since their senior year of college. She would attempt to have them pair up when the rest of the group had couple dates or if she needed two people to help out in campus festivities.

Even after they've graduated from college and Bonnie and Kol dated around, Caroline is still grumbling about the two. It's hard to have phone sex with her without Klaus having to sit through another one of her rants and him losing his erection quite quickly once Caroline drags Kol into the picture. Klaus is a trooper and keeps his annoyance to himself since hell hath no fury like a pissed off Caroline Forbes.

"Bonnie is too sweet and Kol is such a player. I don't think they need to complicate things with sex. He might hurt Bonnie."

"Are you saying we complicated our friendship with sex?" Caroline's eyebrow arched into her bangs as she shot Klaus one of her looks. He knew better than to say the wrong thing to her when she gave him a look. He'd be in the doghouse for weeks.

Klaus grinned and exhaled hard. "We enhanced our friendship Care. I knew I wanted to be with you the day I saw you on the quad and jokingly pulled your pigtails. You kicked me so hard in the knee I had to wear that horrid brace for weeks." Caroline smiled brightly at the memory, putting her purse down on her lap. "You didn't even talk to me till I left you my sketches and letters to you in your dorm, begging for your forgiveness."

"Klaus," Caroline leaned in and gave Klaus a chaste kiss, letting her lips linger on his for a few seconds. "You win this round. But I seriously am getting tired of seeing Bonnie and Kol pass up on something as beautiful as our relationship. Plus I'm tired of Kol being rude to me."

Pulling Caroline closer towards him, making sure she was snug against his frame, Klaus placed his chin on the top of her tame blonde locks. "I know Caroline, I know."

"Please knock some sense into that brother of yours."

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hands, lacing his fingers with hers before he placed them on Caroline's stomach. "Let's focus on someone more important than Kol, love."

* * *

Bonnie and Kol quietly sat on her couch, Kol sitting upright with Bonnie's legs draped over his lap, channel flipping through late night talk show programs and eating extra cupcakes she saved for them. It was their typical routine for a nightcap, snacks and Conan O'Brien keeping the mood light. After some awkward conversations that transpired in that very room, that clouded over the two of them as they cleaned up after dinner, Kol was the first to crack a joke and settle them into the norm.

The sounds of their laughter and the television filled the apartment. Both enjoying the moment since they know later on they'll both be on their own as usual. Kol would return back to his bachelor pad, to shower and flop on his bed before his alarm signals it's time for him to stalk back into the corporate world that consumes him. Bonnie would sleep soundly in her bed before she has to jump up quickly and prepare for her next teaching lesson at the middle school she taught at.

"I can't believe Caroline is having a baby," Bonnie gushed. "I always knew she'd have a kid before me. It's beautiful, Kol."

Kol swished back some of the leftover wine from the bottle. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet the little runt."

"Don't be a jerk Kol, that's your niece or nephew."

"I'm joking Bunny. I'd be a badass uncle just spoiling the kid." Although Kol was acting weird about it all, he was quietly excited that he was going to be an uncle. He always tried to hide the fact that he cared deeply about his family.

"You'd be a great uncle, maybe even a great father someday."

Kol scrunched up his nose in disgust. He never thought about the whole father thing before, unless you count whenever he shops for condoms and is very cautious when having sex with his lady friends. Not one drop of baby gravy has fertilized an egg yet and he plans on keeping it that way. "Don't just go skipping that far into the future. I keep it wrapped up for a reason."

"Alright... Well I think I'm going to turn in now Kol," Bonnie yawned, reaching for the remote. "You can sleep on the couch if you want. Just, like, change and get your stuff from the closet if it's still in there." Bonnie turned down the sound and stretched before heading off to her room, unzipping her dress.

Kol stayed on the couch until he heard Bonnie's door shut. As much as he'd like to sleep at Bonnie's he decided it would be better if he just went back to his apartment. The trek up a floor wouldn't be fun nor would the sleeping alone in a spacious minimalist apartment, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Kol flicked off the light switch instantly blanketed the room with darkness before he turned off the tv and slipped out the front door.

* * *

**And scene. Hopefully that was a good read, errors and all, and it was enjoyable. Lengthy, yes, but also enjoyable. I plan on changing things up and twisting some characters, who haven't been introduced yet, around a bit in later chapters. I'm playing around with my Bonnie and Kol scenes in the next chapter, so you can see their usual dynamic. Plus we'll see the softer side of Caroline, although I like her as a fierce lady with a nice bark and bite. She's a badass mama. So in the end just prepare for friendship scenes and the like.**

**Thanks.**


	2. II

Several Months Later…

* * *

Bonnie reached over to her nightstand slamming her alarm clock off. Yawning into her pillow Bonnie looked at the time on the clock and waited a full minute till she was ready to start her day. The most important part of her morning ritual. Inhaling and exhaling in time to the flickering clock, feeling tension seep from her body allowing her body to slowly awaken. That gentle spark of life slowly rolling down from the crown of your head to the tips of your toes.

Once the minute passed Bonnie began stretching her body similar to a feline, curving her spine and rolling her head about. This was the closet she was going to get to practicing yoga daily and it was all the only move she needed to get by and stay limber. Cheerleading her way through high school did enough wondrous things years prior.

Bonnie hopped out of bed and jogged over towards her computer, starting up her itunes so she can get her morning playlist going. Twelve songs, always on shuffle, that allowed her to keep track of time as she showered, dressed, made breakfast, and watched the local news for the weather and incredibly handsome traffic guy.

"Yikes," Bonnie muttered as she breathed out and caught a whiff of her morning breath. Swaying her way out of her bedroom towards her hallways bathroom, Bonnie stopped and stared at a shirtless muscular back shuffling about her in living area. "Kol? What are you doing?"

Turning around, absentmindedly scratching himself Kol grinned at Bonnie. She was just standing before him in Wonder Woman underwear and a hoodie nonchalantly looking at him shirtless in pajama bottoms. You know, like just another day between the two friends. "I made french toast. I didn't have the stuff at my place so I can here and made us plenty."

Bonnie gave him a simple nod before stalking into her bathroom to brush her teeth while Kol started to plate them both french toast.

It wasn't strange for Bonnie to find Kol wandering around her apartment. Especially on a Saturday or if he was hungry, bored, and had a woman over at his place that he didn't really want to see. You would also find Bonnie milling about Kol's place as well but she took the more polite approach since Kol was fond of hitting things with baseball bats and was slightly more jumpier than she was. She learned that quickly when she tried throwing him a surprise birthday party and her boyfriend at the time spent that night in the bathroom with a broken nose.

Exiting the bathroom feeling far more fresher than before, Bonnie danced her way over to Kol by her kitchen table. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I have a meeting today," Kol said in between bites of french toast, syrup coating the sides of his mouth. "Not looking forward to it. You?"

"I have a very important get together I'm attending in-" Bonnie twisted around in her seat to check the time on the microwave. "Two hours."

Batting his eyelashes Kol leaned over the table to poke Bonnie's shoulder. "Ooh is it a boy?"

Waving off his hand Bonnie shook her head. "I wish. I'd be running around the place getting all dolled up and your ass would be outta here." She smirked.

Glaring Kol pointed his fork, jammed with french toast, at her. "Aye, you'd kick me out. After I made breakfast?"

"Uh yeah," Kol nodded knowingly. In the past he's done the same to her. "It's nothing big, I"m just meeting Caroline for a thing. Hey, isn't your lady friend-" Bonnie winked. "Staying at your place? Why are you here with me and not with her?"

"Oh shit that's right," Kol began piling french toast on his plate with a spatula. "Thank you for reminding me my dear-" Kol side hugged Bonnie in her chair before bolting towards the door. "Have fun doing that thing with psycho Barbie. Cheerio, Idjit."

"Au revoir, Assbutt."

* * *

Satisfied moans and light laughter filled the air of the spacious loft Caroline and Klaus owned. The room looked chaotic as they prepared for the birth of their first child, due at any moment. Boxes were scattered across a putty colored rug by the entertainment system. Some of the open boxes exposed diapers, expensive handcrafted toys from Sweden, baby clothes from Zara, and other gifts from family, friends, and people Caroline partnered with on her blog sending free items for her to review and try. Pregnancy and childrens books laid across a glass coffee table while a half finished stroller was slouched against one of the walls.

Caroline, dressed in one of Klaus's white buttons downs with splashes of paint coating the front, was reclining back on an chaise lounge, with her legs propped up against a pillow. Her lower lip tucked between her teeth as she eased out pleased sighs. Bonnie, seated in an armchair facing Caroline, watched slightly disgusted by her friend's action. She was incredibly uncomfortable seeing Caroline act this way, but she understands that she needs to just stay quiet and be there for Caroline.

"You are such a peach, Bonnie," Caroline moaned in between bites of a raspberry sorbet Bonnie purchased for her. Caroline had been craving sorbet all day and could barely walk now that her feet are swollen and her unborn child was being very fussy. "This is so good, I can feel the baby kicking in pure delight."

Caroline reached for Bonnie's hand and placed it against her belly. Bonnie's face lit up when her godchild karate chopped her hand twice, causing Caroline to wince a little at the sensation.

"So when are you going to tell me if it's a he or a she?" Bonnie picked up one of the books from the table and began flipping through it. "The godmother has privileges, right?"

Caroline attempted to wiggle her way around to sitting up correctly on the chaise lounge but gave up shortly after she almost spilled her sorbet. "Well, my nosey best friend, you are going to be the godmother to," Caroline put the top back on the sorbet and got to her feet, running her palms over her belly. "Maisie Mikaelson."

"Aww, you're having a girl!" Bonnie jumped up, tossing the book aside, and hugged Caroline.

"When Klaus and I found out it was a girl, he literally cried in the chair next to me." Caroline tried to bite back a smile but failed. "He was hoping for a boy. He wanted to name him Henry after Henry V the guy Tom Hiddleston played in The Hollow Crown. Ultimately, I really think he's excited we're having a baby girl. He stayed up the whole night decorating her damn room. Look!"

Caroline pulled Bonnie out of the living room and down the hall towards a room on the right. There was a bounce in her step as they neared the room, her excitement coming off of her in waves. When Caroline pushed open the door, Bonnie couldn't help but gasp. The room truly was beautiful. The walls were painted a light amethyst and on the wall facing the window Klaus painted a mural of the rolling hills of the english countryside he grew up in. A white crib sat in one of the far corners, a purple gray rug stretched itself across the center of the floor, and an off white lounge chair sat near a large bookshelf with several books and small toys occupying its shelves.

"He's one proud papa," Bonnie whispered, still in awe of the room. "You're so lucky Caroline."

"One day, you'll have this bestowed upon you," Caroline closed the door and gave Bonnie a knowing look. "You just need to open up and... let the right one in."

Scrunching up her nose at Caroline's words, Bonnie waved her friend off. She's always ready to discuss Bonnie's love life, which is as shriveled up and dry as a prune left out in the sun all day. Of course Bonnie would like to meet the right guy and finally rid herself of all those Cosmo magazine articles about dating. She would love to go out on a date the men she finds attractive but in the end something comes up. Whether it's the guy's habit of staring at himself in the mirror as he has sex with Bonnie à la Patrick Bateman in American Psycho or he finds Bonnie's pop culture references childish, something doesn't gel right and Bonnie's alone again.

Bonnie's phone began vibrating in her pocket. Caroline smiled and headed towards the kitchen to put away her sorbet and scope out something hidden in the back of the fridge. Caroline had a feeling she knew who it was calling Bonnie and decided to leave Bonnie alone and give into her new craving.

"He-"

"Are you still with pregnancy Barbie?" Kol's irritated voice asked Bonnie.

"Yes and don't call her that." Bonnie looked down the hall at Caroline blissfully stuffing her face with pickles in the kitchen. Bonnie lowered her voice hoping her conversation with Kol would be out of Caroline's earshot. "What's up?"

"Let's do something."

"You said you have a meeting-"

"How can I possibly be expected to handle work on a day like this?" Of course he would channel his inner Ferris Bueller and expect Bonnie to run along and be his Cameron Frye when she has plans. Typical Kol. "I'm outside the loft right now, so let's go."

"No you're not!" Bonnie ran into the living room, towards the window, and looked down at the bustling streets. Low and behold Kol was standing across the street flipping Bonnie off. She politely returned the gesture. "I'll have to decline."

"But I'm bored, hungry, and-"

"You're a grown man with money and plenty of eateries in walking distance."

"But I need you to come with me. Separation anxiety is overcoming me, Tweedledee."

"Well, Tweedledum, Caroline and I are about to straighten up and watch reruns of Project Runway."

Kol frowned at Bonnie's refusal to hang out. It stung that she would rather hang out with his super pregnant and whiny sister in law than him. Of course Caroline is Bonnie's best friend but Kol is Bonnie's best friend.

Bonnie is pretty much the only person Kol truly counts as his friend. Kol has various people he can call up and do things with like his coworkers Ben and Jeremy, his gym buddy Tyler, his older brothers Klaus and Elijah, and, hell, even his sister Rebekah. His entourage is quite large, but his fingers will always dial Bonnie's number instinctively. She doesn't annoy him and he can never find himself getting tired of her. He can open to her about anything, enjoy her presence when they're just sitting in silence with nothing to say, and laugh whenever she calls him out on his shit. She's in the yin to his yang. She's… his best friend.

"Sounds exciting… ly boring. Please don't make me beg."

"But it's like music to my ears," Bonnie watched Kol flail his arms in anger on the sidewalk, smiling in delight. He's such a big baby. "I'm hanging up..."

With a roll of his eyes Kol grumbled something inaudible into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak cry baby."

Kol clicked his tongue, "Darling, please come down." Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. Kol was using his accent to his advantage and Bonnie, being a sucker for accents, always fell for it. Especially when he was being affectionate. "Please come down and spend sometime with me. All I ask is for you to help ease my troubles for an hour or two and then we could go to my place and watch Parks and Recreation."

"Go play house with Kol, Bonnie," Caroline dryly said, dipping pickles into a container of yogurt. "He obviously needs you more than Maisie and I do."

"Kol give me a minute," Bonnie ended the call and went over to Caroline in the kitchen. "Why so nosy, Caroline."

"The soap operas on tv aren't as good as the one between you and Kol," Caroline pointed a pickle at Bonnie, ignoring the fact that Bonnie thinks she's so slick. "I can feel it in my bones that you two are like destined to be together. You're like an old married couple."

Bonnie flagged off the statement and had to fight off a laugh. "He's so undateable. His flaws and my flaws are so loud between us it would be chaotic." Caroline smirked, enjoying the sight of Bonnie rambling. It's Bonnie's goto defense mechanism. "I can see how we're like an old married couple. We talk a lot, get along well, have amazing inside jokes, don't have sex -"

"You two might as well just claim you're together then, Bonnie." Caroline interjected. "Just sleep with him already for the sake of the group. After the musical production you did at your school, it was hard for me not to punch a hole in a wall with my preggo powers at your interactions with Kol. He made faces at the male teachers you spoke with and you looked weird whenever some lady handed him her number-"

"Well that was because those single moms are vultures and I see them at parent teacher meetings! They're wrong for Kol and will devour him. I'm almost certain Greta Perkins, one of the vulture moms, is like a witch or something. She does this thing with her face-"

"Says the girl who is right for him and is too stupid to notice that..."

"Drop it, please."

Chewing the inside of her lip, Caroline noticed the shift in the air and felt bad for pushing the topic with Bonnie. She didn't like hurting Bonnie's feelings and angering her. She always tiptoed on the line drawn between playful and harsh. "Look, I'm sorry Bonnie. You know I'm the mama bear and only want the best for you. I want you to be happy and stop being so lonely, that's all." Caroline leaned in a wrapped her arms around her friend, Bonnie held her back gently before pulling away.

"It's fine Care, we're besties for life. Let's just stay in and-"

"No. Go hang out with him and let me just pig out and watch Project Runway before Klaus get's home." Caroline started nudging Bonnie towards the front door. "Scoot. Now! The next time I see you, I'll be pushing out a damn butterball turkey from my lady bits."

Bonnie turned and hugged Caroline once more before heading downstairs to meet Kol. Once Bonnie was out of her view Caroline waddled over to the window scanning the ground looking for Kol, who busy on his phone, probably talking to Bonnie. He didn't have his usual sour tightlipped expression etched on his face, but a more, for lack of a better time, happy one. By the time Bonnie reached him, he pulled her into a hug and the two became nothing more than ants in the ever crowded streets of New York.

Suddenly, something felt off to Caroline. Looking down at the floor, clenching her stomach Caroline groaned, "Shit."

* * *

Bonnie and Kol sat on a bench, several blocks away from Klaus and Caroline's loft, in a packed park. People were chattering away, a man on the grass behind them was playing soft acoustic music on his guitar. It was the typical kind of atmosphere you would expect around noontime in and Bonnie and Kol were right at home as they ate pretzels.

"I think Alice is going to break up with me," Kol shrugged his shoulder as he took a bite out of his pretzel. He didn't seem crushed by the pending break up at all. He just looked nonchalant about it, which is how he usually feels when breaking up with the various woman he's dated.

"I honestly did not see that coming," Bonnie didn't. When she ran into Kol and Alice in the building, he seemed smitten by her. Alice is quite attractive with striking hazel eyes and a physique of an exotic dancer, which she was. She was passionate about things Kol was passionate about. It could have lasted at least several months. "I thought you two were cute. She was going to teach me how to do a split and that butt thing." Bonnie started imitating the move on the bench, trying to gyrate her hips and slowly pop her butt and back while Kol just laughed at her attempts.

"Looks like you already have the moves down," He finishes his pretzel and rubs off the salt on his hands. "You don't need Alice at all, plus I'm glad we're over. She likes to overstay her welcome at my place, she used my toothbrush a few times and that's a deal breaker."

"Your toothbrush!" Bonnie released a fake gasp. "The nerve of her. Like, you two have been dating for a few weeks and then she thinks she can just use your toothbrush?"

"I know, it's insane. I'm kind of hope she breaks up with me tonight, after sex of course."

"Of course." Of course. Breakup sex is top notch next to makeup.

"Plus the whole breakfast thing earlier. She sort of flipped when I was gone for so long." Kol started tapping his feet on the ground, brushing off the conversation. He never seems bothered by a break up and just keeps on moving like nothing happened. "Enough about me, how's my very pregnant and annoying sister in law?"

"She's great and you should stop being a dick to her. You asking about Caroline is a positive though." It has to be. It better be. Bonnie was growing tired of their hate/hate relationship. "Speaking of blondes, how's Rebekah? I need my wingwoman. I can't go clubbing with a pregnant woman."

"She came in this morning from London. She's crashing at our parent's place." Rebekah, Kol's older sister is another good friend of Bonnie's and has been away in England with this guy she met at a bar. She left with him and his band and apparently they recently broke up and she's tired of England. "I knew she wasn't going to last long with that bass player. She-" I Am a God by Kanye West started blaring in Kol's jacket pocket. "Ooh!" His eyebrows shot up past his bangs. "It's Alice calling me. Pardon me."

Bonnie watched as Kol stood up to stretch and talk to Alice, leaving her alone on the bench with her thoughts. It bothered Bonnie that once she was alone watching everyone around her on the bench she started to understand where Caroline was coming from when she spoke about her being lonely.

If you deduct the amount of time she spends with Kol, Bonnie was usually riding solo. It wasn't like she enjoyed being single and moping around her place while everyone else gallivanted around with their partners. Just seeing the couples stroll around the park and hold hands made her heart ache a little at the sight. If she could she would just rip that couple to shreds for making her come to terms with this. But of course she's going to bottle that up, muster up a smile, and act like she wasn't dying inside.

Suddenly Bonnie felt something hit her head from behind and a small throbbing sensation.

"Watch your arm Alfie! You could have taken her head off." A man shouted. "Ma'am I'm so sorry my son Alfie is a bit of a klutz. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie gave the guy a thumbs up and looked him over. His brown hair was combed back showing off his well defined face. Quite older than Bonnie but something about him gave him a youthful feel. He looked oddly familiar. "Do I know you?"

The guy stepped back and looked over Bonnie for chuckling. "You're… You teach, right? My son Alfie goes to your school. Alfie Haverford. I'm his father Finn."

"Right, Finn Haverford," Bonnie remembered seeing Finn at various meetings at the school. He was a quiet man that kept to himself. Whenever they would ask questions to the parents or if they needed any suggestions he would just sit and observe. He did speak up once and offered himself up as a volunteer for an event no one wanted to attend. "Nice to meet you under such a weird circumstance."

"Very weird, indeed," His cheeks flushed a little. "I'm glad you're alright. I'm trying to teach him how to throw a pitch for little league." Finn crouched down to pick up the ball that hit Bonnie.

"Dad! We gotta go." Alfie barked flailing his arms around in the grass.

"Look-" Finn pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled a few things down. "I need to get back to Alfie, so here is my number. If you wish to sue me or want me to pay for any medical attention you may need in the future. Don't hesitate to call." He handed the paper over to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled and nodded at Finn. "The name's Bonnie by the way, Bonnie Bennett. So you know the name of the woman who might sue you in the future and teaches your son English."

Finn smiled and started heading back to his son Alfie. "I'll be patiently waiting for that call, Ms. Bennett."

Before Bonnie had a chance to process what just happened Kol came back whistling with a skip in his step. "I'm a free man, darling. She was such a good sport and also colorful in her choice of words."

"Meaning?" Bonnie asked, slipping the paper into her bag.

"No breakup sex," Kol said quickly. "Wanna go back to my place for Parks and Recreation?"

Bonnie paused before grabbing her things off the bench. "I need to hit my apartment first and then I'll come up."

"We can just-"

"Tampons." Bonnie blurted out, knowing Kol would back off. There are so many period jokes a girl can handle before she truly sees red and turns into an MMA fighter ready to strike him.

"Well, alrighty then." Kol accepted the awkward silence permeating around them that was probably going to follow them back to the building. "Shall we?"

Bonnie smiled and patted his shoulder before looking off to where Finn and Alfie were as the two headed back to their building.

* * *

Kol's apartment was pitch black when he entered until he flicked on the light switch. The living room looked sparse compared to Bonnie's place, which was very warm and inviting. Kol's apartment was very much a bachelor pad, with his modern Ikea furniture and it's minimalistic design. Although the room looked just like how Kol left it, he knew something was off. He felt someone elses presence in his abode besides his own.

Kol crept towards his hallway closet, reaching for his prized baseball bat he used before quitting the sport. Clutching the handle tightly in his right hand, Kol slowly headed towards his bedroom down the hall where he heard rustling. With each step and rusle, Kol kept the anger within his at bay till he cracked open the door and fought off the burglar. This wasn't Kol's first time finding someone had broke into his apartment and just like the previous times Kol wasn't going to let this person get away easily. Although he stopped playing baseball like he used to, he could still pack power in his swing and send whatever in its way in a fury yards away.

When Kol reached the door, he slowly reached for the knob but it was already turning. Kol was about to swing when he came face to face with his sister Rebekah.

"Shit Kol," She shrieked, punching him in the shoulder.. "Don't hit me, I was just about to call you."

"Geeze, Bekah! How did you get in here?"

"Some girl named Alice let me in while she was coming up with a box of stuff."

Kol put down the bat and rubbed him temple. He hopes Alice didn't steal any of his things when she came back to grab a few items. She had quite a sticky finger and had a tendency to slip a few of his things from him like his phone charger and snacks in his cabinets. "Well it's good to see you Bekah." Kol and Rebekah quickly embraced before contorting their faces in disgust at one another, a little inside joke between the two.

"So I'm here to tell you Caroline's water broke about two hours ago and Klaus doesn't want any of us to go down to the hospital. Caroline is doing so well and she only wants her mom and our mom down at the hospital. "

"You could've just texted or called."

"Breaking and entering is more fun. Plus Bonnie isn't at her place and I need to know something about someone."

Kol sighed and walked over to his kitchen, fixing himself a drink. Whenever she needed to know about someone it was usually one of the many people on his shit list."Yes?"

"How's Matt?" Rebekah asked plopping down on his couch.

Kol rolled his eyes hard at the question. He was right. Out of everyone she wanted to know about of course she'd ask about the mutt. "I don't know… He's breathing so that must be exciting and great to hear." Kol sipped his drink and sat across from his sister.

"Is he dating someone?"

"You literally just broke up with someone Bekah."

"Like I don't know. I'm just curious."

"If you're going to sit here and gab with me about Matt I'm going to tune you out rather quickly."

Rebekah slowly rose from the couch and walked towards the front door, knowing the conversation was going to go nowhere with Kol. Filing through her pockets, Rebekah found a much needed cigarette she wanted to smoke before heading to Matt's bar to catch up. "Well then I'm going to head out before you take the bat to my head. Love you Kol."

"Love you too, Bekah." Kol held his glass towards Rebekah before taking another sip. "When are you going to quit smoking?" He shouted before she shut the door.

"Oh up yours. When you shut being annoying is when I'll quit."

"Looks like never." Kol snarkily replied as his sister shuffled out his place and Bonnie took her place. The two shared a quick hug and a few sentences before Rebekah took off and Bonnie closed his door. "Bunny!" Kol sang, laying his accent on thick.

"Koala Bear!" Bonnie sang back as she shook a few bags of popcorn and gummyworms at Kol. "I come bearing gifts. Rebekah looks good and seemed in a rush. What is she up to?"

Kol placed his glass down on a coaster on his table before he went over to his stack of dvds. "She wanted to know about… Matt."

"Did you tell her he thinks about her and is always asking about her?"

"Slipped my mind."

"You're the worst."

"I know," Kol fiddled with his dvd player, slipping out a questionable dvd and placing it in the Parks and Rec dvd case. "But you keep hanging out with me anyway."

Bonnie's cellphone went off pulling both her and Kol from their conversation. Upon answering, Bonnie flinched as someone was inaudibly shouting into her phone. It sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder and chaotic. Although she couldn't make out with the person was saying, Bonnie could make out the voice after lowering her phone's volume and tuning into the background noise and voices. Before she could get a word in the phone clicked off.

"Who the hell was that monster screaming into your phone?" Kol questioned with an unreadable expression.

"I think Klaus butt dialed me Caroline going bananas at the hospital."

"Oh yeah her water broke," Kol remembered. "She doesn't want anyone to head up to the hospital. They're keeping it real exclusive at the hospital, VIP only."

"Very exclusive, I like her style."

Kol started up the dvd without another word as he sat down next to Bonnie. The two settled back into their groove. A groove both weren't expecting or hoping to change anytime soon as Caroline goes into labor with the baby and they laugh hysterically over something silly Amy Poehler did on the show. But within each laugh both knew that this was just the beginning. A beginning to something they weren't exactly sure of, but feared.

* * *

This is where I leave you and I hope you're eager for the next chapter. It's when things pick up for Bonnie and Kol. *cheesy wink wink* The next chapter is like the end of the first act of this "play."

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. It meant a lot and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. It meant a lot.


	3. III

Thank you so much for the words of encouragement and love within the reviews. Also thank you to the new followers, favorites, and the like. It seriously put a smile on my face.

Ya'll have no idea how many times I've rewritten this chapter. This was supposed to be out by Thanksgiving, so hopefully this is worth the wait.

* * *

**Two Years Later **

* * *

Seated in her classroom staring up at the menacing clock hanging on her wall, Bonnie fought the urge to claw her eyes out. It's the final period and she only had to get through twenty minutes of class. Twenty more blissful minutes before Kol came to pick her up and drive them both to Maisie's second birthday party. A birthday party for a beautiful, giggly two year old with several other small giggly children and a few adults crammed into Caroline and Klaus's place. Oh how delightful it will be.

"Twenty more minutes left on your test," Bonnie told her young pupils as they studiously attempted to finish an exam on a few chapters of Jerry Spinelli book they've read in class. "Keep your eyes on your own papers, I know some eyes like to wander. If you're finished, bring your test up to my desk, stack them neatly, and quietly start gathering your stuff for dismissal. Please and thank you."

Turning her attention to her phone, Bonnie noticed three unread messages. Two from Kol and one from Finn Haverford, the surprisingly funny, incredibly brilliant, a shockingly single father of her English student Alfie Haverford.

Finn approached her on Back to School Night thanking her for not suing him and fabricating a reason for why she never called him. Bonnie couldn't help but like him since he wasn't like the other attendees and showed a similar sense of humor when he joked with Bonnie during a few presentations being given. That night snowballed into one of Bonnie's first mature friendship. Finn did several after school tutoring sessions with Bonnie to help bring younger students reading levels up and discussed literature with her. He even volunteered as a chaperon to all of her class trips and enjoyed sitting with her on the bus so he pick her brain some more. It was refreshing in a way, awakening something within her. Something she hasn't felt in a long time.

**From Finn (DILF):**

**Are you attending tonight's fundraiser?**

**Bonnie:**

**my friends kid just turned 2. bday party is tonight.**

**From Finn (DILF):**

**:(**

**Bonnie:**

**you'll be fine. just remember to stick near other dads.**

**From Finn (DILF):**

**I wish I had Wonder Woman instead.**

**Bonnie:**

**i'd rather be there than the party. but i promised my friends.**

**From Finn (DILF):**

**I understand. But you owe me next time. Ok?**

**Bonnie:**

**ok. call me later. i want to hear how horrible the fundraiser is.**

**From Finn (DILF):**

**Deal.**

Clicking over to Kol's messages Bonnie noticed a few students start shuffling towards her desk. "Just neatly pile them up right here," Bonnie patted a clean spot on her desk. "Don't forget to be quiet as you prepare your things." Once they headed towards the back of the room, Bonnie checked Kol's messages.

**From Koala Bear:**

**I have your gift and I'm at some place buying mine.**

**From Koala Bear:**

**i'm secs away from buying the kid a ps3. like i know what a bby would want.**

**Bonnie:**

**Don't buy her a ps3!**

**From Koala Bear:**

**too late. I already left Best Buy.**

**Bonnie:**

**you went to Best Buy to buy a gift for your 2 yr old niece?**

**From Koala Bear:**

**yeah… and?**

Bonnie rubbed her temples. She knew that once Caroline unwrapped that gift she would lose her shit over it. Klaus might be amused by it though, which would be a nice diffuser. Hopefully.

**Bonnie:**

**Class is almost over. Get here soon.**

**From Koala Bear:**

**oh wait, hold on. Ben sent me this.**

Kol sent Bonnie a video of a baby peeing on its father and the father began screaming while the baby just giggled. Far funnier than she expected. Bonnie tried her best to stifle her laugh but once twenty heads shot up and looked over at her, she knew she did not succeed.

"Eyes on tests please!" A few students started snickering at the flushed young teacher, embarrassed by little outburst. But relief came through in waves once the final bell rang and students began milling about the room, turning in tests and gathering their things to sprint out of the room. "You all are getting a break, so no homework for tonight." A few scattered cheers roared throughout the room masking the louds scuffing sound of shoes and chairs moving.

"Bye Ms. Bennett!"

"Bye," Bonnie mouthed to herself, shuffling the tests into a folder.

* * *

Bonnie headed down one of the many large corridors of the school leading towards the main exit. The walls were decorated with projects from the younger students who occupied the classrooms on the floor and wrinkled posters reminding the pupils of upcoming events at the school that had long since passed.

As Bonnie neared the teachers lounge she spotted a group of slightly older teachers exit the room hysterically laughing. Of course when Bonnie neared them the ringleader of the group's eyes her up. "Nice blouse Bonnie. It's so cute with that stain on it." Anna, a sixth grade teacher smugly remarked.

"Thanks," Bonnie mumbled as she fumbled with the buttons of her coat, embarrassed by the comment. Note to self burn this shirt and Anna along with it.

"Ooh look, Romeo is here." Bonnie heard Anna whisper as Kol rushed towards Bonnie with two wrapped gifts tucked underneath his arm. "If I wasn't married I'd scale that man like a mountain. Sit on that pretty little-"

"Geeze Anna, use your filter! Children are in the halls." Another teacher hissed at her flirty friend.

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle as the woman chattered. Everytime Kol comes down to the school they would instantly turn into sex deprived monsters and gossip intensely over him. From the shade of color his eyes are, how good he looks in a tailored suit, and how nice and round his ass is, the topics seemed neverending.

Bonnie was never quite close with those women, mainly the married ones who enjoyed gossiping about fellow teachers during their lunch breaks. But, it was always interesting to watch as they changed their attitudes towards her whenever Kol arrived. How warm and friendly they became, quickly slipping compliments to Bonnie and even patting her on the shoulder to catch a whiff of the cologne Kol was wearing as they stood near the two. If only they were that warm and friendly to her from the start. Bonnie wouldn't have mind slipping Kol a few numbers and good words about them. Now? Not so much.

"They're ogling over you again," Bonnie whispered into Kol's ear as they embraced. "I feel my lunch ready to come up."

"Oh you're just jealous I have a fan club here at your job," Kol looked past Bonnie and shot the women a bright smile before heading off with Bonnie to his car. "Enjoy your evening, ladies." Kol laid on his accent thickly and shortly after loud breathy sighs and voices quickly jumped up a few octaves to reply back to the young bachelor.

"I can just hear them ovulating down the hall," A peeved look etched its way across Bonnie's face as she strolled through the exit doors. She was always going to be a cheerleader for team Kol but she did not want to watch him work his magic. "It's gross."

"It's not my fault I have that effect on woman."

"It's that chiseled face of yours that only a mother can love." Bonnie slowed her pace once Kol's car came into view and pinched his left cheek. "Did you really buy a PS3 for Maisie?"

Kol jogged ahead of Bonnie to open the car for Bonnie. "Yeah, I grabbed it before I came to pick you up remember? Also, I got the cupcakes in the back." Kol gave her the gifts before slamming her door.

"How about next time I'll buy the baby a gift from the both of us." Bonnie offered once Kol got into the drivers seat.

"Alrighty then darling. Now, let us say a quick prayer before we head over to Maisie's second birthday party." Both Bonnie and Kol lowered their heads in the car, eyes shut tight, hands in the traditional prayer position. "Will you do the honors, Bonnie?"

"Dear Lord, please help Kol and I get through Maisie's second birthday party. Seriously. The last party had a lot of screaming children, so it would mean a lot. Also I'm sorry for my lack of attendance to church on Sunday, as well as Kol's. I hope we're still on good terms. Amen."

"Amen." Kol and Bonnie both signed the cross in the name of the father, son, and spirit, before Kol started the engine and drove off to the loft.

* * *

"Bonnie! Kol!" Caroline beamed as she opened the door. The bubbly blonde pulled the two in for quick kisses on their cheeks before she stepped aside and ushered them into her home. "Please make yourselves at home and mingle with our parent buddies. I'll be in the kitchen." Caroline took their gifts and cupcake tray swiftly before she headed off towards the kitchen in a rush.

Bonnie and Kol took in their surroundings as they shrugged off their coats. The once neat loft owned by Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson was now a wonderland for children and a hellish nightmare for the adults left to clean the mess.

This once was the place Bonnie yearned for once she had her own partner. The slick modern place that you'd see on architecture blogs for young couples or those people with a lot of money and well established careers. Both Caroline and Klaus let the loft slowly lose its once cold interior for a more warm and welcoming vibe that seemed to have spread from Maisie's room into the rest of the loft. It was a nice change that Maisie seemed to bring to the two of them over the span of two years. The southern belle within Caroline, that Bonnie was quite familiar with, could be seen within the vibrant colors and furniture choices. Klaus's more refined artistic self was within the paintings and pictures he's done lining the walls. It truly looked like a home suited for a family.

The designated area for children seemed to have spread from the corner of the room to the entire living area. Small toddlers ran amok around the room with their toys in that adorable innocent way, looking like miniature drunks babbling about nothing.

The adult were scattered about the room. A few unfamiliar faces took over monitoring the children, although it seemed to be a struggle since they were moving stiffly in their tight dresses and nice slacks. A handful of people occupied the couch sipping what seems to be alcohol since they didn't notice the children standing behind them screaming their heads off. The kitchen looked like the main hub for the other adults, which included Bonnie and Kol's friends. They just kept their distance from the rambunctious toddlers and feasted on the array of colorful snacks varying in shapes, sizes, and flavors, that Klaus and Caroline left for everyone.

When Maisie saw Kol and Bonnie, her face lit up as she teetered her way towards them. Her legs seemed to fail her a few times so Bonnie went over and scooped her up in her arms. Bonnie gave Maisie a quick peck on the cheek and Maisie squealed in delight, ready to pucker her lips and give a kiss back to Bonnie. Kol took things a step further by blowing raspberries on Maisie arm and Caroline elevated it more by barking at him to stop drooling on her child.

"Maisie Mouse," Bonnie cooed in her sing song voice. "How are your Maisie?" Kol took that as a cue to speak with their friends and leave Bonnie and Maisie to their conversation.

Maisie sighed and began rubbing her face before she quickly started rambling about things Bonnie simply could not follow. Something about a cat. No, wait, a toy. Or was it a box? Either way Maisie was very animated about it all. What Bonnie did catch made her happy, though. Slight tinge of guilt for feeling very pessimistic about this lovely child's birthday. "Bunny, I love you." Maisie said quickly before covering her face in her hands, cheeks tinted with a rosy glow. The kid is going to melt Bonnie inside from how warm and sweet she is to her.

"I love you too, Maisie." Bonnie kissed Maisie's cheek once more before she put her down and decided to get a grown up drink and talk with people her own age.

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be a bust after all.

When Bonnie entered the kitchen space she spotted Matt and Rebekah chatting by the snacks laid out upon the counter. The two quickly became "friendly" like old times once Rebekah stated she was staying in New York far longer than she expected, meaning she's going to mooch off of her parents for as long as she can. She was skilled at being a New York socialite and the fact that she had Matt along for the ride was a perk since he was the realest and sweetest guy in the whole city. He's the perfect arm candy, especially for Rebekah.

Kol was nursing a few drinks by his older brother Elijah, number 12 on Forbes Magazine 30 under 30 list, luckily just three months shy of his thirtieth birthday. Both he and his brother were engaged in a conversation about their mother's latest trip to India. While Katherine and Stefan were somewhere in the loft, hopefully.

Caroline seemed to be in her own world rummaging through the fridge. Although she looked as flawless as ever, ass up, buried in a fridge, Bonnie knew that her friend wanted a break and was going to crack if something went awry. Caroline planned her own sweet sixteen surprise party and Bonnie just watched as the daggers and throwing stars spilt from Caroline's eyes into the hearts of anyone who createdt some sort of tear in her vision. It was far scarier than any horror film Bonnie has seen.

"Klaus come help me with the cake," Caroline barked down the hall to Klaus, who was leisurely chatting with Damon, Stefan's sauve pain in the ass for an older brother and his friend Ric. "It's heavy as hell."

"EARMUFFS, ELENA!" A parent yelled from the living room, several children instantly clapped their tiny palms over their ears. The mother shot Caroline a look and cleared her throat. "Caroline, the kids are impressionable at this stage."

"Sorry about that Isobel," Shit eating grin gracing Caroline's face. Klaus excused himself from Damon and Ric to help her. "It wasn't even a curse, Nik. I just need your help a little more than I thought."

Klaus took the cake from her hands and placed it on their island counter. He pulled Caroline towards him and rubbed her back, soothing circles massaging away her troubles."Love, take a deep breath and look at Maisie." Caroline peeped an eye at their child giggling near her little friends. "She's happy Care. She won't even remember the work you put into this party, but what you will remember is how happy she is in this moment. Smiling and... and picking that cute little button nose she got from you. Excuse me love." Klaus jogged over to clean his child's finger before she got a taste of the treasure she found in her nose.

"You alright blondie?" Bonnie cautiously questioned, pouring a glass of what she guessed was schnapps.

"I'm alright Bonnie. Just tired from the cooking and certain parents," Her eyes bore daggers into the Isobel lady from earlier. "I'm like Regina George's mom, I'm a cool mom."

"You're the coolest mom on the planet," Bonnie rubbed Caroline's shoulder. "Don't sweat it. I'm going to go find Katherine."

Caroline scanned the room with her baby blues before they settled on a familiar voluminous mane. "She's the one with her back facing us sitting near to Isobel. She's been draining my liquor cabinet, so if she starts acting bitchy you cut her off for me."

"You got it," Bonnie took a long gulp of her drink before confirming it was schnapps and pouring herself and another glass of it. She was ready to leave the kitchen and head out towards the battle zone, drink in hand.

The march to the couch was a long and arduous one. Diaper bombs went off causing people to rush about to find the culprits. Blinking and singing traps started going off startling Bonnie and almost caused a nice portion of her drink to dampen small portions of the floor. It felt like the war was going to last years before Bonnie finally reached her destination. "Katherine, you look stunning, as always," Bonnie said as she sat beside her on the couch.

"Ditto, Bonnie. Have you met Isobel and John?" Bonnie smiled and introduced herself to the couple reclined beside Katherine. Both Isobel and John eyed her up, Isobel in the tiger mom kind of way while Jon in a more perverse manner. "They meet Care and Klaus through a nanny. Cute right?" Katherine swiftly downed her drink.

"You should cut back on your drinks. I'm almost certain that was your fifth glass and the kids are-"

"You should mind your business and sip down a few Isobel," Katherine slightly slurred. Bonnie was just about to pull Katherine away from the couch when Katherine jumped up and said, "Will you excuse us?" Cough. "Bitch."

Katherine pulled Bonnie with her from the couch and the two went back towards the kitchen area. A few onlookers whispered a little about Katherine and all Bonnie could do was muster up a few sympathetic looks.

"I always knew I liked you for a reason, Katherine," Kol held up his glass towards her, saluting the brassy brunette. "You sure know how to mingle."

Katherine courtsied for Kol and placed her glass down on the counter. "I'm oozing charm tonight."

"Aww Kat just- eep!" Bonnie gasped as Stefan snuck a hug from the side. He was looking quite suave, like a model for GQ or Esquire with his hair slicked over to the side. "Looking very dapper, as always. Where were you?"

"Just got here." Stefan took notice of his quite tipsy partner huffing behind Bonnie. He didn't hide how disappointed he was when he looked over her. Instead of enjoying himself, he was going to have to play babysitter tonight.

"I read a review of Doppelganger in The New York Times. I was so ecstatic for you." Bonnie chimed, pulling Stefan's attention towards something positive to distract him a bit. Stefan's been doing quite well with his work, Doppelganger being his latest one man show. The story of love, heartbreak, family, and self discovery through the eyes of a man named Paul. Apparently it might be nominated for a Tony.

"Thanks Bonnie, it means a lot," Stefan walked behind Bonnie, over to Katherine. Nuzzling his stubble covered chin by her ear, Stegan whispered something Katherine didn't seem too pleased about. It was as if her mouth was filled with sour lemonheads, puckering her lips and squinting her eyes in distaste. Peeling off Stefans hands Katherine sauntered away and Stefan returned his attention to Bonnie. "I want you to see it, I'll give you the best seats I can get."

"Save your money hot shot. Hey, um, is Katherine alright?"

"She's coping, in her own special way, with how busy I've been. I've been onstage every night and she's been alone. You know how she gets." Looking past Bonnie towards Katherine, who was standing a little too close to his brother, Stefan excused himself to go talk to her.

A sharp vibration from her her phone to her hip shocked Bonnie. When she pulled her phone from her pocket, she smiled to herself at the text she just received from Finn.

**From Finn (DILF):**

**This fundraiser is going well since it's quite sparce.**

**Bonnie:**

**I'm glad to know you're surviving.**

**From Finn (DILF):**

**Barely. I want to leave early. Still at the party?**

**Bonnie:**

**Yeah… It's going better than I thought.**

**From Finn (DILF):**

**Want to have a nightcap, later?**

Bonnie chewed the inside of her lip, tempted by the offer.

**Bonnie:**

**I'll think about it…**

**From Finn (DILF):**

**Well don't leave me hanging on night Ms. Bennett. Text me later.**

**Bonnie:**

**Done.**

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Bonnie looked up and noticed Kol chatting up some lady by the front door. Sighing to herself, Bonnie tried to find something to do, but everyone seemed pretty occupied at the moment.

Katherine was throwing a hissy fit by Damon and Stefan near the staircase leading to the master bedroom, masking them in the shadows. She was wildly waving her arms around as tears were on standby ready to trickle down her cheeks when the time was right. Stefan was trying his best to tame the drunken beast that was Katherine but it looked as if she wanted nothing to do with him, giving him blank stares and fighting her way out of his grip. Damon seemed amused by it all and kept his arm tightly wound around her waist.

The Isobel lady was being snooty and other adults milling about gossiping and giggling about other behind their hands. Matt and Rebekah headed out a while back so Rebekah could smoke. Klaus was consoling Caroline, who was wielding a knife, in a corner of the kitchen. Caroline looked a tad bit more at ease than before which is a plus. And the children seemed to have started unwrapping Maisie's presents since the floor was littered with tattered paper. By the sound of their loud laughter, the sound of paper shredding must be like music to their tiny fleshy ears.

"Well this party is truly something," Kol strolled up to Bonnie in the kitchen, slick smile on his face. Very much in the usual playful manner he's always in. Something's definitely up. "Kids are getting fussy, Katherine has had one too many, Caroline might explode, I think it's time we leave."

"I don't want to, but I'm so ready to just get out of here."

"Shall we… slip out?"

"Hold on," Bonnie slouched and took a deep breath. She couldn't just slip out of the party without telling Caroline. She's her best friend and Caroline remembers everything. Everything. "Care? Sweetie, I need to go."

Caroline tuned out Klaus and gave Bonnie an unreadable look. Her eyes swirled with understanding and yet her lips were thin and tightly shut. Hopefully the knife won't come into play to make things be more clear of how she was feeling. "We didn't open presents or eat the cake, I just sliced it up."

"Today was a long day and I'm worn out," The weariness in her eyes, should push Caroline over. Bonnie slouched her shoulders a little more, slowly coming into herself like a turtle would with its shell. "I feel so bad, just slipping out like this. I know this means a lot to you and Maisie."

"It's, it's fine." Success! "I'll get you a piece of cake, Bon. I know this party is hectic and you came from work. Hell, I wish I could send everyone home, I'm tired too."

"Well technically we can, love."

Caroline and Klaus gave each other a look that was borderline both of them agreeing with the idea and somewhat sexual. Either way, the tension was palpable and Bonnie was uncomfortable.

"I'll grab my own slice and see my way out then." Bonnie took a pre sliced chunk of cake, wrapped it in foil, and walked over to Kol who was holding her coat for her.

As the two headed towards the door, the other adults finally registered the mess the children were making. Handing Klaus the knife, Caroline hurried towards the little ones, teetering on the paper in her heels and sliding across the floor. "Who bought her a playstation? She's two years old, what the hell!"

"EARMUFFS!"

* * *

"Well that was a fucking nightmare."

Bonnie gasped. "Ear muffs, ear muffs."

Kol and Bonnie stared at each other until both burst into a cackling fit as they lounged on Kol's couch. Bonnie leisurely reclined on an arm of the couch in an oversized t shirt with The Clash sprawled across it, legs crossed over Kol's. Kol was slouched on the back of the couch in just pajama slacks with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them.

Cartons of fried dumplings littered the table along with several empty bottles rolling off the table onto the floor. It's one of the rare times Kol doesn't mind his place is slightly messy, since he's buzzed on boozed and too full to do anything about it.

On their way back to their building, Bonnie and Kol took a pit stop to a beer dispenser for a case of Samuel Adams and Mike's Hard Lemonade. Two key ingredients to help them lift their spirits from the party. Then, they took another pit stop to their favorite Chinese take out place just down the street that looks incredibly shady, but the food is so good and the people are like second family since they always give them egg rolls on the house. The greasy food was key to helping their bodies not get too wasted since they're responsible adults. The rest of the evening was going to be like their usual steam blowing sessions.

"I wouldn't say it was a nightmare though, it went better than we thought." Bonnie shrugged and started channel flipping through the movie stations.

Kol scanned a carton by his feet for any leftover dumplings before he chucked it across the near, watching it land into his wastebasket. "Two point Slytherin and true, very true. I got a number tonight."

"That pretty brunette girl who looks a little too young for you?"

"Her name is April, she's a senior in college, and she wants to be a yoga instructor." Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes, because it's just like Kol to wrangle himself some poor girl with the aspiration to become a yoga instructor. He's already dated 2 of them. "She's all I've ever asked for in a woman."

"Fucker..." Bonnie mumbled.

"Oh, I plan to in a few weeks."

Bonnie poked him with her feet, laughing as he jumped at the contact. "Can we talk about those parents again?"

"Those parents were so uptight," Kol sighed, swiping the air as if he was erasing the sight of the parents from his memory. "I hope they aren't at the next party.."

"I know right? The parents at my school are less wound up like that Isobel lady."

"I bet she hasn't had sex in a long time. That's why she was so wound up. Someone needs to knock those cobwebs outta her vagina."

Bonnie snorted out a laugh. Kol always had a way with words. "Probably."

"Speaking of dusty vaginas," Kol looked over at Bonnie, wiggling his eyebrows. "You having sex yet?"

Bonnie pulled her legs back, from over Kol's, towards her chest. "Poor segue, you creep. And... it's not dusty."

"It needs some spring cleaning Bon," Bonnie's eyes rolled at the comment while Kol kept on making faces at her and smiling."Why so irked?"

"I'm not some smooth operator like you Kol. I need more than just meaningless sex, I like it when there's a connection." Bonnie's connected with a total of four guys. There was Luka the model, Ben the bartender, the older guy named Shane, and her high school sweetheart Jeremy. Three of them were great boyfriends while one was just a flat out disaster. "When was the last time you had sex anyway?"

"Two-"

"Months?"

"No, two weeks this past Saturday." Bonnie growled in frustration. "Sexual frustration?"

"Yeah, a little," Or a lot. A lot more than she's letting on."I like this guy and I want to take things slow with him."

"That dad guy? With the face." Kol started waving his index finger at various parts of his face indicating Finn's very prominent and sharp facial features. He only met Finn once and by met he saw a picture of him in Bonnie's phone when he "burrowed" her phone to get the number of a former booty call he randomly remembered. He couldn't deny how handsome Finn is.

"Yeah and I see the signals. They're there. We kissed once after this function he drove me home from. It's-"_ Hiccup._ "Excuse me. It's like I want to impress him when we have sex. He's slightly older and I haven't been in the ring for a while. I'm like an out of shape boxer right now."

"Maybe you should give meaningless sex a try for once. Get back in the ring champ."

Did he not hear her speech earlier? Is he so far gone already after doing halfsies on two cases of beer. It's not like her to just go on and have sex with anyone. Bonnie was like the best friend in an 80's or 90's teen dramedy. After watching plenty of afterschool specials and John Hughes movies, Bonnie didn't look at sex like most of her peers. She was the good girl who buried herself in books instead of having guys bury their faces between her thighs, except for her first boyfriend Jeremy. It was during her senior year when she felt ready to lose her virginity.

Although she lost it while Nine Inch Nails blared through the speakers of Jeremy's room, the stench of stale pizza and dirty gym socks filled her nostrils, and it was while his family was at church, it wasn't bad. It was passionate despite the flaws that were very stark to Bonnie it felt special and she wanted to keep sex that way for as long as she can.

Right now as Bonnie looks over at Kol in that state that she's in, it wouldn't be so bad to see where the conversation went.

"If I did do the whole meaningless sex thing, who would I do it with?" Sitting up a little straighter on the couch, Bonnie tried to play off her question with a nonchalant shrug.

Kol drummed his fingers across his chest, running down a list of possible people for Bonnie. He started making popping noises with his mouth until he finally settled on a person."That guy from my job that likes you? Si-"

"Too creepy. Too, fucking, creepy."

Kol sucked his teeth, wracking his brain around for someone else Bonnie could possibly sleep with before settling on the simplest choice. The choice he thought of first but wasn't sure how she'd react to. "What about... me?"

Bonnie burst out giggling at the idea of them sleeping together. Sure they kissed in college and have practically seen each other naked countless times, but nothing crossed the bridge of friends with benefits. Her giggling ceased when Kol shot her a serious look. "Wouldn't that ruin our friendship?"

"What are you sixteen?" Bonnie poked him in his side with her foot. He quickly caught it before she could do it again and ran his thumb over the sole of her foot. Soothing circles right at her spot on her medial plantar to calm her down abit. "What I mean is that we're adults. We can casually fuck, no strings attached." Kol points to himself, "I'm drunk." Points to Bonnie, "You're drunk." Points to Bonnie's crotch. "You're pussy has cobwebs. It'll be a quick in and out. Think of this as a favor we'll forget since by tomorrow morning we'll forget it even happened."

Kol had a point in his little speech. They're adults. It wouldn't hurt to sleep with Kol since she isn't tied down to Finn and she just needs a little test run. She harbors no feelings towards Kol, no feelings whatsoever. Not even a smidge. Plus she's still buzzed a little from the drinks. She didn't drink that much, but hopefully this will be nothing but a faint memory by tomorrow morning. Hopefully.

Bonnie pulled her foot from Kol's hand and looked him over. He had that slight cheeky smile of his that always eases away Bonnie's doubts that cloud her mind plastered on his face. Maybe just this once... "No," Bonnie quickly blurted out, surprising herself. "I'm good."

Bonnie started unwrapping the silver tinfoil she had laying next to her on the couch and sighed at the aroma of vanilla buttercream frosting lightly coating a moist chocolate cake. It looked so divine and she needed to take her mind off of Kol's offer. Bonnie ignored the taste of dumpling and soy sauce still coating her palette and grabbed a handful of cake. "This cake is good," Bonnie sighed into between bites. "Here Kol," Bonnie held the chunk of cake in her hand up to Kol, something both of them have done numerous times, after drinking, and watched him eat it from her hand. The light brush of his lips against the palm of her hand gave off a slight tickling sensation.

"That is delicious," Kol continued eating from Bonnie's palm, making her slightly squirm.

It wasn't in displeasure, it was far from it. The tickling sensation continued as he pecked at the food, slightly kissing her hand, tongue darting out at times licking away trails of the from her palms. His other hand clasping her ankle, running the pad of her thumb against her skin. Goosebumps lining themselves in rows as he continued touching her. This was certainly something new that he's never done to her before.

Kol was doing this on purpose, egging Bonnie on to sleep with him. Ever since they left the party, Kol was beginning to get riled up as he continued consuming alcohol throughout the night. Yes he hasn't slept with a woman in about two weeks, but once Kol feels a buzz it's natural for him to slip into the sexual predator he is and bed someone. He's fought the urge countless times before when he and Bonnie got wasted but tonight felt different. It might be from how honest she's being with him about her insecurities in bed or from how he legs were lying across his lap, brush against his crotch. Either way it wouldn't hurt to see where this goes. You could blame it all the alcohol that's barely fogging his mind anymore or something else lying within him that's making him act on the urge. The only thing Kol knows for certain is that by her reactions something is going to happen between them tonight.

Slowly back away from her hand, smacking his lips. "You alright Bonnie?"

Bonnie wasn't sure why, maybe from the liquid courage, but she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Kol's tasting the icing on his lips. Her lips lingered by his for what felt like forever, their faces only centimeters apart.

The two just kept their gazes locked on the other before Bonnie muttered, "Fuck it," and Kol pulled Bonnie into his lap to kiss her again before taking things to his room.

* * *

Tiptoeing through Kol's dark living room in the wee hours of the morning, Bonnie picked up discarded clothing laying on the floor. Her head felt the weight of the world sitting upon it and it made Bonnie move far more sluggish than she wanted to. After what transpired with Kol several hours before, all she wanted to do was go home, take a long bath, and cleanse herself.

_ .Buzz._

Bonnie saw a light flash underneath his coffee table. After staggering a few steps, Bonnie noticed it was her phone shuddering in its final minutes of life. On the screen, Bonnie noticed the five new text messages from Finn, that he sent while she was busy dusting up cobwebs with Kol.

"Shit," Bonnie put her phone down, dressed quickly, and slipped out of Kol's apartment within another thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Don't be afraid to review and such. I don't bite, I'm no Hannibal Lecter. I would like to apologize for the final section between Kol and Bonnie. I was debating whether or not to smut it up, but I'm a bit rusty. If you wanted smut, please don't hurt me but let me.

I'm proud to say that in the next chapter that it's gets real. Stay tuned and thanks again.


End file.
